Hearing devices are wearable hearing apparatuses used to assist the hard-of-hearing. To meet the numerous individual requirements, different designs of hearing device are provided, such as behind-the ear (BTE) hearing devices, in-the-ear (ITE) hearing devices and concha hearing devices. The typical configurations of hearing device are worn on the outer ear or in the auditory canal. Above and beyond these designs however there are also bone conduction hearing aids, implantable or vibro-tactile hearing aids available on the market. In such hearing aids the damaged hearing is stimulated either mechanically or electrically.
Hearing devices principally have as their main components an input converter, an amplifier and an output converter. The input converter is as a rule a sound receiver, e.g. a microphone, and/or an electromagnetic receiver, e.g. an induction coil. The output converter is mostly implemented as an electroacoustic converter, e.g. a miniature loudspeaker, or as an electromechanical converter, e.g. bone conduction earpiece. The amplifier is usually integrated into a signal processing unit. This basic structure is shown in FIG. 1 using a behind-the-ear hearing device as an example. One or more microphones 2 for recording the sound from the surroundings are built into a hearing device housing 1 worn behind the ear. A signal processing unit 3, which is also integrated into the hearing device housing 1, processes the microphone signals and amplifies them. The output signal of the signal processing unit 3 is transmitted to a loudspeaker or earpiece 4 which outputs an acoustic signal. The sound is transmitted, if necessary via a sound tube which is fixed with an otoplastic in the auditory canal, to the hearing device wearer's eardrum. The power is supplied to the hearing device and especially to the signal processing unit 3 by a battery 5 also integrated into the hearing device housing 1.
Hearing devices and other hearing apparatuses are generally programmed by an acoustician, a hearing device specialist or another person skilled in the art. A prerequisite here consists not only of a certain knowledge but special equipment for programming is also needed.
Hearing devices have previously been programmed using computers and programming devices (NoahLink, HIPRO, etc.). With so-called ultra-low-end devices, trimmers are adjusted on the device “for programming”, said trimmers nevertheless requiring a lot of space and rendering the devices expensive.
The publication DE 101 47 811 C1 likewise discloses a method for programming a hearing device. In this case, encoded information is provided on a printed medium and is then accepted by means of a code reading unit. The information is then stored in the hearing device so that the signal processing in the hearing device can be controlled as a function of the stored information. To this end, an electromagnetic signal transmission is triggered to the hearing device by actuating a control element of the code reading unit.
Each of the above-mentioned types of programming represents a high outlay for the hearing device wearer. This is all the greater in countries in which no corresponding infrastructures exist.
The publication EP 1 389 035 A2 discloses a wireless programmable hearing aid device. It features a transponder, with which it is able to wirelessly receive programming signals from a programming device and send back specific response signals. The transponder possesses an electrical coil for this purpose.